Cherries, Flowers, and a few New Friends
by shigdogss
Summary: Kayla and Jillian are found lost in feudal Japan by Inuyasha and company. The gang agrees to take them to the bone eaters well, but what will happen once they get there? An inuyasha fanfic. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. The First of Many

Ok, here's an inuyasha fanfic....._**I**_ do not own inuyasha!

although, sometimes, my friend kayla......

NEVERMIND!!!

* * *

It was a steaming summer day, and our heroes were lazing about in a field not to far from Kaede's village. All of the gang decided to go back 'Home' for a while, to give themselves a well earned rest. They had collected more than half the jewel, and they decided not to press their luck for the time being.

"Ahhhh! Why is it so hot out!"Inuyasha shouted, working his way to pounding a nearby boulder to smithereens. "And why are you all sitting around staring into space?! We're supposed to be looking for the jewel shards!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. It would be much wiser to give your body a break from fighting, and relax, like a sensible person." Miroku said without much enthusiasm, because he knew Inuyasha would win sooner or later, as always.

"Yes, Inuyasha. _**Sit**_ down with us, and take a break, whydoncha?" Kagome smiled, stressing out the incantation. She then shifted to the side to respond to Shippo's tugging at her sleeve.

"Kagome, maybe we should get going. I mean, we all had a little three-day vacation and all...and we definitely don't want Naraku getting all of the jewel shards."

"I guess your right, Shippo. I mean, we've all had a good rest, and that's what's important."

"Shall we go then?" Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo headed back to the village to tell Kaede they were headed out.

"H-Hey! W-wait for meeeee!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hachi? Could you give us a ride to see if we sense any Fragments of the Shikkon Jewel?" Miroku begged Hachi, almost ready to threaten him.

"No! No payment, no ride! I have my reasons!" Hachi Crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You lousy good-for-nothing badger! Fine. We'll go off on our own accord."

As the gang walked farther into the forest, Inuyasha started wrinkling his nose. No one bothered to ask, because they didn't want to anger their Hot-headed friend.

"Alright, spill it! What are you making that face for?!" Kagome gave in to her curiosity.

"I-I smell....something. I-It smells...kinda good." Inuyasha sniffed the air, with a scent only he could smell with his strong nose, lingering in it.

"What manner of smell is it?" Miroku turned to face Inuyasha.

"I-It sort of smells like....flowers.... with a hint of....cherries....with some other smells I don't recognize." Inuyasha sniffed again, taking in the beautiful scent. "Can we go see where it's coming from?"

"Well I don't see why not."

And so, the team started back to the lazy badger, this time, ready to threaten him.

"Alright, fine, I'll take you. Let's go. Ow! Stop shoving!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over there! The smell is strongest there!" Inuyasha pointed to a River, Where two girls were walking. But as they got closer, they all noticed something strange about the girls. Something Kagome noticed especially surprised her. The two girls both carried a modern-day backpack, filling modern-day water bottles, wearing modern-day clothes!

"Inuyasha! What you smell is some kind of perfume! And I've seen those girls before at my school! Hachi, Go down to them, please?" Kagome exclaimed, seeming exited.

Hachi lowered himself to the ground near the girls down by the river, who stood up to see who was coming from the sky. Kagome jumped from Hachi's back to the ground and ran over to the girls who didn't look nearly as confused as a certain monk.

"Hey, there!" Kagome called, running to the girls, "I know you two! You're transfer students from America, right?"

"Yeah, we are. You're...Kagome? Right? Did I get it right?" The first girl to speak had brown hair, tied up in a ponytail.

Then, the second girl spoke. "I'm Kayla, and she's Jillian. But...you probably already knew that." This girl had medium length Brown hair, let down, and she had a smell all around her exactly like the one in which Inuyasha described.

"We're lost...do you think you could help us find a way back home?" Jillian asked.

"Sure, we know a way!" Kagome, yes.

"But of course!" Miroku, yes.

"Yes! We know the way!" Shippo, yes.

"Fine." And Inuyasha.....yes?


	2. A Big Drop

Kayla and Jillian were helped on the yellow, blimp-like creature's back by a certain, suspiciously happy monk. Hachi rose to the clouds, and spoke to his passengers in his booming, echoing voice. Then, Miroku joined the conversation.

"So, you girls come from Kagome's time also? But, from what I understand, you both have claimed to be uninformed of the bone eaters well. How is this possible?" Miroku asked.

"Dude! Quit the smart act! You sound like the MCAS! Talk like a normal person, ya freak of nature!" Kayla shouted, obviously getting frustrated. "Buddha will hear about this, young man!"

"That monk is waaaay more freakish than ya think....." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Uh-huh." Shippo agreed.

"Why do you say th--" Suddenly Jillian was cut off by the sudden presence on her backside. "--at. Oh, I get it."

"A-aren't you bothered by that? That...that...." Kagome looked at Jillian in disbelief.

"I've met waaaay worse pervs 'en 'im." Jillian said, while biting into an apple. "But, Miroku...is, well...he's..."

Suddenly out of impulse Jillian ran over to the resting half-demon, and pushed him off the side of Hachi's face. 'That should create enough of a diversion.' She thought.

"What the hell was that forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, falling a few hundred feet off Hachi's back.

Right then, Kayla shot an intimidating look of shock and anger at Jillian. "What the fish possessed you to push him?! He didn't do anything wrong!!" Kayla screamed.

"It'll be OK, Kayla. Inuyasha tough, and strong." Kagome comforted. Kayla completely ignored her, and looking worryingly over the edge of Hachi. But she leaned just a little to far, and she slipped over the edge.

"KAYLA!!!"Jillian screamed, ready to cry. "Oh, no! I killed her!!!"

She then burst out in tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Kayla screamed, falling closer and closer to her death in feudal Japan. Kayla fell, and fell, and fell. She continued to descend toward a clump of forest. Screams filled the air as she hit her leg on a branch and tumbled downward, almost to the ground. But then came--

Her knight in a shining......red kimono? Inuyasha sprinted out of the trees, and caught her. Perfectly cradled in his arms, she grabbed on and then realized Jillian's intentions. 'We didn't want to tell all of them that we have read this as a manga. So they wouldn't know that we're in love with them...'

"Hey, you OK?" Inuyasha didn't stop running. "That idiot push you, too?! Why the hell?! I'm gonna kill her later--"

"Don't. Please." Kayla smiled up at him.

"Huh?! Why not!?" Inuyasha kept running.

"Inuyasha, relax. She had good intentions."Kayla smiled, knowing that Jillian was probably biting Miroku or something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if Inuyasha caught her..." Jillian looked worried. She glanced at Miroku, who also looked worried. Just then, they heard stomping footsteps from outside Kaede's hut.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Inuyasha came in, still carrying Kayla.

"You could of killed her!!" He set her down gently on a mat.

"I have my reasons." Jillian smiled, knowing Kayla was alright. "Anyway, I didn't push her off Hachi. It was her love that pushed her just over the edge--"

"Huh-What-?!?!" Kagome looked at Kayla, and then at the dense Inuyasha, who had a very puzzled expression.

"Get some rest, ye be needin' it for tomorrow. Ye too, Inuyasha." Kaede sighed, and then returned to her work of laying down mats for their guests.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jill?" Kayla whispered.

"Yeah?" Jillian asked.

"Thanks." Kayla smiled an invisible smile.

"Wait, what did I do again?"


End file.
